Joyce Price (Prequel)
Joyce Price é a mãe de Chloe Price e namorada de David Madsen em Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Ela também aparece visualmente no episódio bônus, "Despedida". Ela apareceu originalmente no primeiro jogo, Life is Strange. Personalidade Joyce se apresenta como uma mãe muito dedicada e forte. Ela se preocupa muito com Chloe mesmo após a perca do seu marido. Diversas vezes, ela tenta ajudar Chloe porém acaba recebendo diversas respostas negativas dela. Biografia Isto é o que Chloe escreveu sobre sua mãe, no seu diário. Apesar de todos os esforços dela, eu não odeio a minha mãe de verdade. Eu sei que as coisas tão na merda desde que o meu pai morreu. A grana tá curta, o trabalho dela de garçonete não é exatamente glamouroso, e eu não tô muito comprometida com esse negócio de ir pra escola. Mas por que ela tem que dificultar tanto as coisas pra nós duas? Ela age como se eu fumasse maconha e fugisse pra ver um show irado só pra atacar ela. Ela devia ficar feliz que eu mesma me medico e não saio descontando minha raiva em todo mundo. Ela não era assim quando o meu pai tava vivo. Às vezes, ela era até legal. Mas, recentemente, ela deixou um monstro peludo escroto entrar na nossa casa, e ele tá fodendo tudo: David Madsen, um merdinha babaca, acéfalo e desempregado, tarado pelo exército e prometendo que vai me colocar nos eixos. Escroto. Eu tentei conversar sobre essas... preocupações... com a minha mãe. Mas, a cada semana que passa, parece que o vírus se espalha ainda mais. Receio que o Parasita David seja daqueles que matam o hospedeiro. Sobre Joyce era anteriormente casada com William antes do mesmo vir a óbito após o acidente de carro. Episódio Um - "Despertar" A primeira vez que Joyce aparece é na sua casa, quando ela chama Chloe para descer e trazer a sua bolsa e celular. Ela fica preocupada com o comportamento da sua filha e sua falta de comprometimento com a escola. Ela ficará chocada com o hematoma perto do olho de Chloe, na noite anterior. Joyce defenderá o seu namorado quando Chloe começa a reclamar para ela, até mesmo insultando, Joyce deseja que ambos comecem a se entender. Chloe terá a opção de ser compreensiva com Joyce ou dizer o que ela sente. Se Chloe for compreensiva, Joyce ficará grata e comentará que Chloe é "Impossível, mas a ama". Se Chloe for rude com Joyce, ela ficará chateada e falará "vai dar trabalho pro David". Joyce dirá para Chloe levar as chaves de David para ele, o qual ela fará relutantemente. Joyce envia algumas mensagens de texto para Chloe quando ela está na Blackwell e de novo no lixão. Dependendo das escolhas anteriores, os textos enviadas pela mesma poderão ser bons ou ruins. Enquanto Chloe está com Rachel Amber, ela comenta que Joyce irá "Talvez minha mãe nem bote de castigo e passe direto pra pena de morte.", como resultado dela ter matado aula. Joyce é vista brevemente no final do episódio, dando uma cerveja a David. Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Joyce aparece no episódio juntamente com Chloe, com ambas entrando na sala do diretor Wells. É aqui que eles se reunem com Rachel e os seus pais sobre a ausência escolar do dia anterior. A maneira que Joyce reagir, poderá ser diferente dependendo das escolhas feitas por Chloe durante a conversa. Se Chloe bateu de frente com Drew e não fez nada de errado, Joyce irá confrontar o diretor sobre o tratamento dado a ela. Se ela não bateu de frente com Drew e fez atividades ilegais, ela ficará desapontada com Chloe. Depois da reunião, após Chloe ser suspensa ou expulsa, ela, de maneira, desapontada, dirá a Chloe que irá encontra-lá no estacionamento e se apresenta aos pais de Rachel. Depois de Chloe encontrar com ela e David no estacionamento do Campus, as atitudes de Joyce poderão ser diferentes, dependendo das escolhas anteriores feitas. Ela irá ser simpática se ela acreditar que Chloe foi tratada de forma ruim, durante a reunião ou irá ficar chateada sobre seu comportamento e por ser expulsa. Quando David pede para Chloe esvaziar os bolsos, ela poderá reagir de forma positiva se Chloe não possuir nada ou ficará desapontada se Chloe estiver com o dinheiro ou maconha ou de forma negativa ou positiva se Chloe recusar. Quando Chloe fica extremamente chateada, ela vai embora e Joyce a chama. David fala que quando o chilique acabar, ela volta. Joyce irá mandar mais tarde uma mensagem de texto, sobre o que aconteceu no estacionamento. Se Chloe obedeceu e não tinha nada com ela, ela irá falar que está irritada com David e pede pra ela voltar para a casa. No final do Episódio, irá ser mostrado Joyce entrando no quarto, onde ela fica por um tempinho, olhando de maneira triste quando David vem e a conforta com um abraço. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" Joyce aparece na cozinha de sua casa dançando uma música com seu namorado, David. David nota um barulho, e pergunta quem está aí. Chloe aparece e Joyce fica feliz, abraçando sua filha por ela ter voltado para casa. Ela comenta que falou a David da participação de Chloe na peça. Preocupada, Joyce pergunta a sua filha onde que ela irá e se voltará pra casa. Antes que Chloe saia, ela pede para a mesma ficar já que David tem algo a dizer. Durante a conversa entre David e Chloe, Joyce poderá ser amigável ou direta. Ela solicita a Chloe para que dê mais uma chance a David. No final do episódio, é visto Joyce sendo pedida em casamento por David. Feliz, ela aceita. Dependendo se Chloe aceitou ou não a foto de David, ela abraçará Chloe juntamente com David para comemorar. Ou, mostrará a Chloe que recebeu o anel porém fica desapontada com a reação de sua filha, sendo desrespeitosa a ambos. Episódio Bônus - "Despedida" Joyce faz uma participação curta neste episódio, ela aparece no final, chegando em sua casa acompanhada de um policial. Visivelmente abatida, ela conta à Chloe que William venho a óbito após um acidente de carro (deduzindo do primeiro jogo feito pela DONTNOD). Mãe e filha desabam e choram. Max que estava junto chora também. No funeral, Joyce fica lamentando sobre o caixão de William. Visivelmente ela se demonstra abatida pela perca do marido. Relacionamentos Família *'Chloe Price' (filha) — Chloe e Joyce possuem uma relação conturbada, devido a Chloe agir de maneira incomum, sair após o toque de recolher e matando aula. O relacionamento de Joyce com David Madsen, causa ainda mais tensão no relacionamento de ambas. No entanto, ambas se preocupam profundamente uma com a outra e Joyce sempre tenta o melhor para Chloe. Interesses Românticos *'David Madsen' (namorado) — Joyce se preocupa com David e tenta fazer com que ele e Chloe se entendam. Joyce comenta que David é "um bom homem". *'William Price' (marido, falecido) — É notável que Joyce amava o seu marido e fica profundamente abalada por sua morte. Amigos *'Rachel Amber' — Uma possível relação de amizade com a Rachel. No primeiro jogo, Joyce cita para Max que Rachel era muito compreensiva e amigável. Curiosidades *Joyce não gosta de música country, como mencionado por Chloe durante o seu sonho. *Joyce não gosta de carne assada, como mencionado por Chloe ao olhar a panela de pressão elétrica na cozinha. *O cabelo de Joyce pode ser cinza em lugares como ela usa tintura para cabelo "Sunrise Almond" que diz ter uma "cobertura cinza duradoura". *No celular de Joyce, o papel de parede da mesma é uma foto de si juntamente com David. A mesma pode ser verificada aqui. Galeria Fotos de Família Familia Price BTS - Infância de Chloe.png|Foto de Joyce, com seu marido e filha. FotoWilliameJoyceantiga.png|Foto de Joyce e William Price no casamento. Capturas de Tela BTS Chloe5.jpg|Joyce conversando com sua filha na sua casa, em "Despertar" 1/2 BTS Chloe9.jpg|2/2 Mirante Noite BTS - 13.jpg|Joyce com David contemplando o incêndio em Arcadia Bay, em "Despertar" Escritório - BTS 18.jpg|Joyce discutindo com o diretor Wells no escritório da Academia Blackwell em "Admirável Mundo Novo" Estacionamento Campus BTS - 30.jpg|Joyce conversando com sua filha no estacionamento da Academia Blackwell em "Admirável Mundo Novo" Casa dos Price(Terreo) EP 3 - 14.jpg|Joyce conversando com sua filha em sua casa em "Inferno Vazio". Referências Nota do Editor en:Joyce Price (Prequel) ru:Джойс Прайс (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Personagens de Despedida Categoria:Família Price Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Despedida